Lust is a Sin
by Fat Panda
Summary: The sequel to Mating Season!
1. Part 1

The Lust of a Demon

First off I want to thank everyone who had enough patience to wait for this and to all those people that have been

R&Ring and now on with the story!!!!!!!

The day had been long and the sun was finally going down and Shesshomaru still hadn't come home. He'd been gone for a couple days. Rin eagerly awaited his return but wasn't worried but she had some pressing news to tell Shesshomaru. When nightfall came Rin gave up on waiting for him and went to bed.

Shesshomaru had just pounced in his mother's garden and looked around to make sure he was alone. Shesshomaru went into his mother's shrine and sat thinking to himself. _What was just doing spying oh his brother's mate-to-be Kagome? He was Rin's mate. Dammit he scolded to himself. Such treachery as this is something a weak human would do! I Shesshomaru am far above this! But why do I have Rin as my mate? All we could do is make another half-breed such as my brother…_Shesshomaru questioned himself and his so-called love for Rin.

For Shesshomaru and all such wolf and dog demons as himself it was still mating season and it wouldn't be over for awhile. _Rin didn't know I was in heat and still am but for reason I couldn't resist her! Maybe I do love this human. _

Shesshomaru recalled all the things that Rin did that made him go crazy for her_. I thought I was above such urges and look at the results! I am indeed my father all over again_Shesshomaru grunted, collected his thoughts and got up from where he sat and proceeded to his room.

On the way to his room Shesshomaru stepped into Rin's room and stood above her bed. Rin tossed and turned but to Shesshomaru thought she didn't smell right. He twitched his nose at the smell and pulled back the blanket that covered Rin and discovered something that made him, the almighty Lord Shesshomaru squirm.

Rin's stomach was slightly bigger not huge but bigger. Lucky for him Rin was a natural born heavy sleeper. Shesshomaru pulled the blanket back over Rin and walked out her room silently. He couldn't believe it. His demon servants had even said to him that Rin had something to tell but he hadn't imagined it would be that.

Could he have been gone so long spying on Kagome that he hadn't noticed that….that Rin was pregnant!!!

In his room Shesshomaru looked out the window from his bed at the crescent moon. What ever was this demon going to do?

Shesshomaru had been sitting in the middle of a forest clearing under the glistening moonlight when Kagome appeared before him. He saw Kagome with panic in her eyes but kept her cool. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked boldly. Shesshomaru looked up at her with his cold eyes that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Funny, I should be asking you that, After all you did intrude on me," he responded standing. Shesshomaru knew and smelled his fowl half-demon brother's camp just a few feet away and also knew Inuyasha and Kagome were _alone._ Shesshomaru could only wonder how his brother was fairing during mating season or if his brother had even mated with Kagome. "Why do you think I'm doing here?"

"To pick a fight with Inuyasha!!! What else?!?!" Kagome said infuriated and her hands on her hips. Shesshomaru let out a chuckle which Kagome thought was unusual for him. "What's so funny?" she asked getting madder by the second. Shesshomaru stood and walked over to Kagome as she cringed out in fear.

"Keep quiet or I'll kill you…"Shesshomaru murmured as he let out his hand and touched Kagome's warm face. That threat was enough to keep Kagome quiet and still with fear in her eyes. "You're so beautiful when you're angry,"

Knowing things were about to go from bad to worse Kagome backed away from Inuyasha's brother and was cornered between a massive tree and Shesshomaru. "Stay away from me…" Kagome whimpered as tears strolled down her face.

This was one time that Inuyasha wasn't coming to the rescue. Kagome had stormed off from another fight with Inuyasha but had intentions of coming back and making up with him.

Shesshomaru caressed Kagome's soft breast and ripped off her shirt with aggression along with her skirt. "Shesshomaru… please… don't… do… this," she cried as the horror began.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this," Shesshomaru paused and caressed Kagome's breast even more and pressed his lips upon each nipple and sucked and bit until there was blood on each peak. He glided his down to Kagome's dry panties, which was a sigh that she wasn't enjoying this experience.

Shesshomaru scratched at her panties until they were off and touched her g-spot with his rough tongue but there was no orgasm just another muffled scream of displeasure.

"Not having fun?" Shesshomaru said pulling a crying Kagome down to his level. Kagome sniveled and shook her head as Shesshomaru positioned to enter her. This was pure torture.

What had she done to deserve this severe kind of punishment? _Inuyasha I'm sorry!!!! I'll never have another argument with you as long as I live!!! _Kagome chanted in her mind as she winced in pain. Her stomach began to turn as Shesshomaru stealing away her virginity.

The pain of Shesshomaru's oversized member inside her was unimaginable. It felt like an eternity when it was like two minutes. "Oh I love this…" Shesshomaru moaned as he pulled out of Kagome and came everywhere.

Within minutes Shesshomaru was done with Kagome. "Your free to go, you've out lived your usefulness," he said and shooing her away. Kagome grabbed her shredded clothes, did her best to cover up, and ran as fast as her feet could carry her all the way back to Inuyasha.

(A/N:Yes I know what your thinking...Holy freaking crap Shesshomaru raped Kagome but there's more to this story then meets the eye)

Kagome ran right into Inuyasha with terror in her eyes and half-naked. "Kagome what the hell happened to you?!?!?!?" Inuyasha exclaimed with shock and anger. He'd kill who ever did this to Kagome. "He….raped…me…" Kagome sobbed into his chest.

"Who Kagome???? Who?!?!?!?!? I'll kill the bastard?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled as embraced Kagome then shock her. Kagome paused and muttered "Shesshomaru…" Inuyasha looked puzzled for a moment. He trusted Kagome with all his heart but Kagome smelled nothing like Shesshomaru, more like demons…

Shesshomaru was awaked by a loud commotion and his baby brother's voice. _What the hell is Inuyasha doing here? _Shesshomaru had gotten up to see what the commotion was about and saw Inuyasha punching one of his servants.

"Inuyasha…" Shesshomaru called. Inuyasha dropped the servant he'd just hit and had given all his attention to his elder brother. "Shesshomaru I'll get right to the point" Inuyasha started off. "And what point would that be?" Shesshomaru said tapping his foot already annoyed by his brother.

"Did you rape Kagome?" Inuyasha asked bluntly. Shesshomaru had became infuriated within seconds and was about to answer his brother question with a "Hell no!!!" when Rin had appeared from her room.

"My lord what's going on?"Rin said rubbing her eye and wearing a revealing robe. Inuyasha felt a slight bulge in his red pants. The woman he was staring at was drop-dead gorgeous but Inuyasha had Kagome. Why on earth would Shesshomaru touch Kagome when he has that woman? Inuyasha thought. When Shesshomaru caught Inuyasha staring at Rin, he stepped in front of her.

"Hell no!!! I never touched that girl and she's the reason why!?!?!? Go check with that Naraku character before you ever accuse me of touching Kagome!!!!!!!!" Shesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha looked down in disbelief. He had killed Naraku or so he thought. Every one of his friends had seen him do it. "But I killed Naraku…" Inuyasha frowned.

"Maybe somebody reincarnated him as they did with that priestess" Shesshomaru suggested but was still annoyed. Inuyasha was feeling a little stupid but was still wondering how the heck Naraku came back.

"So,uh…Shesshomaru I thought you said you despise humans…" Inuyasha said trying to change the subject. Shesshomaru made an advance on his brother and pulled him up by his throat. "Keep your eyes to yourself and what I do and _whom_ I do it with is none of your concern Inuyasha, _now_ get out before I throw you out!!!"

Shesshomaru had stood in his mother's garden pissed off and stared aimlessly at the full moon. _Now what imposter is trying to slaughter my name? And how the hell did they know I used to have an interest in Kagome? I stopped watching Kagome a long time ago. I'm done with spying on that weak human girl! She's so weak she'd let herself get raped by an imposter of me!_

Shesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by Rin's sweet voice and as she hugged him from behind. "Lord Shesshomaru it will be alright the culprit will slip up sooner or later" She whispered. Shesshomaru turned to Rin and rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"As long as the imposter doesn't harm you or _our_ child" Shesshomaru said and proceeded out of the garden with Rin grabbed onto his arm. "Lord Shesshomaru,where are you going?" Rin asked. "For a walk and Rin?" Shesshomaru glanced at her.

"Yes my lord?" Rin said cheerfully. "Only my servants address me with the title of 'lord' but you are my mate. Only you may address me without my title" Shesshomaru said. Rin smiled. "How about a pet name?" Rin asked. Shesshomaru procedded out of the garden. "Call me what you wish" he said as he disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Part 2

_**PART TWO**_

Only a few moments had passed and Rin already missed Shesshomaru so she picked the prettiest flowers for him and returned to the castle to play the waiting game..

It wasn't too hard to catch Inuyasha's scent since Shesshomaru had guessed he'd be by the Bone Eaters Well. On his way to find Inuyasha, he jumped into the clearing where he supposedly raped Kagome. He ignored the repulsive scent of demons.

Of course Shesshomaru was right but before he reached the actual well he saw his look-alike. The fake was spying on Inuyasha. Shesshomaru pounced down on the fake and used his poisonous claws to wound him. "Who the hell are you?" asked an angry Shesshomaru. The fake stared at Shesshomaru and then the wound Shesshomaru inflicted on him.

The wound did not bleed only a small herd of demons spilled from it. As the fake tended to it's wound he transformed in to a voluptuous woman with black wavy hair. Shesshomaru looked almost as if he was in shock. "Just who are you?" Shesshomaru asked keeping down his anger. After the woman dressed her wound she gave Shesshomaru her undivided attention. She bowed in respect but Shesshomaru did not return it.

"I am Nanaku, Naraku's final child before he was killed by your brother. I am very pleased to meet you" Nanaku said smiling from ear to ear. "Wrench, I had no grievance with Naraku, so why do impersonate me and why did you rape that weak human girl, Kagome?" Shesshomaru yelled obviously outraged.

"Well to be honest I was born with Naraku's love for Kikyo so I'd absorbed a few demons and went after her...Obviously I couldn't just get her looking like a woman even though that was my original plan so I took on your shape and form and got what I wanted. And you know what? I loved doing it and I just might do it again. I love it when my lovers squirm and act like they don't want it! Kikyo was a good lover" Nanaku said and laughed hysterically.

Shesshomaru advanced on Nanaku and pulled her up her neck. "You dumb fuck!!!!! The girl you raped wasn't Kikyo!!! That was her reincarnation Kagome!!!!!" Shesshomaru roared. Nanaku's smile quickly turned into a frown. "No. You're lying!!! That was Kikyo... I made sure of it!!!" Nanaku yelped gasping for air.

"Since when have you know Kikyo to dress in such a way? Kikyo wears a priestess' clothing and that girl Kagome wears such odd clothes, Does she not?" Shesshomaru growled. "No, This Kagome girl you speak of was not my precious Kikyo?" Nanaku whimpered. Shesshomaru didn't answer. He directed his attention to Nanaku's stomach and used his poisonous claws and pulled out Nanaku's guts. Another herd of demons escaped.

"Any last words?" Shesshomaru asked. "Tell my love Kik-Kagome I love her dearly and I will come back Shesshomaru and I will take away everything you hold so closely to your heart..._I swear it_..." and with those words Nanaku accepted her fate. Shesshomaru paid her words no mind and clawed into her chest and pulled out her pulsing demonic heart.

Shesshomaru had given the heart of Nanaku to Inuyasha as a strange gift and explained the whole ordeal between him and Nanaku. After that conversation Shesshomaru gave his brother the usual insult and went back home to his castle and to his one and only Rin.

Upon his return home, one of Shesshomaru's servants came to him with shocking yet wonderful news. Rin was about to give birth. Shesshomaru rushed to his own room, to his bed where Rin lay having contractions.

Shesshomaru sat down on the bed and took Rin's hand for moral support. Soon enough as Rin's contractions got more intense, a nurse had came into the room and told Shesshomaru to put a warm towel on Rin's forehead as she started to give birth.

Rin pushed as the nurse pulled Shesshomaru saw the baby's head and the rest of the body and to watch Rin give birth was such a beautiful sight to behold. When all was done and the baby was cleaned of its umbilical fluids the nurse had given the baby to Shesshomaru. "What is it?" Shesshomaru asked. "It's a boy milord, a _full demon_ boy..." the nurse said and left.

The little demon boy had not cried once since he came out in to the world. Only being a few minutes old the cute little demon boy had opened his eyes to look at his father. "He has your eyes," Rin smiled.

Shesshomaru stared at the little baby for awhile and gently rocked him_. I can't believe I have a little boy, a full demon at that...Even though I'd love him no matter what he was._

"Thank you for giving me a son" Shesshomaru whispered and planted a warm kiss on Rin's lips. Shesshomaru tried to give the baby to Rin but she shook her head. "Shesshomaru I want you to name him," Rin smiled leaning on Shesshomaru. _What will I name him_?

"_I will come back Shesshomaru and I will take away everything you hold so closely to your heart...I swear it..."_

Hey it's the one and only problem child, once again thanks to everyone who R&R ed part one and Mating Season and who had the patience to wait for part two. Love ya lots! But I have no idea what to name Shessy's son!!!!


End file.
